


Walk Like An Egyptian

by steammmpunk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Crack, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-12
Updated: 2007-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steammmpunk/pseuds/steammmpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenager John and Rodney in ancient Egypt, manga style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Like An Egyptian

**Author's Note:**

> For [SGA Manga Art Challenge Thing](http://steammmpunk.livejournal.com/5042.html). It's Ouke no Monshou AU. Ouke no Monshou (王家の紋章 Crest of the Royal Family) is a manga created by Hosokawa Chieko, first published in 1976. You can read a very brief storyline of the manga at wikipedia by clicking the title if you are interested. But all you need to know is that John is a young Pharaoh in ancient Egypt, and Rodney is a teenager who was accidentally sent back in time to ancient Egypt by a curse. They meet, fall in love, and get married. (Along the way, Rodney was enslaved and tortured, and there's some war, but that's that.) Considering that they are King and (sort of) Queen of ancient Egypt, there's a very slim chance they wouldn't die a tragic death at young age, but this is my AU so they grow old together and live happily ever after.
> 
> After some painful, failed attempt to mimic 70s manga style (by 70s manga I mean Japanese [shojo manga](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sh%C5%8Djo_manga) published in the 1970s. They are quite distinctive in style), I just settled for big eyes, improbable hair, and flowers blossoming in the background. John and Rodney are both about 14 years old (because I had a perfect excuse for doing that), and I made them wear heavy eye make up. Thanks to wicked_socks, for preventing this to be abandoned forever.


End file.
